Birthday Boy
by Wisegirl13
Summary: It's Peeta's birthday in a grey District 12. How does Katniss' gift, change things? Fluff


_**This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction, for your information. I hope you guys like it and I hope Katniss isn't OOC. Please try and be nice. **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own The Hunger Games© which belongs to Suzanne Collins. If I did own whatever I write/read/watch: Percy Jackson would never met Calypso nor Rachel, Harry Potter wouldn't have fallen in love with Ginny, Jane would've fallen for Peter Pan, Gwen wouldn't have died in Spiderman, Rachel and Finn would've been married, Austin & Ally would have been together already and Gale Hawthorne would be nonexistent. **_

Rain splashed upon the pavements and glass in District 12. It made the town look like the exact copy of the one before the rebellion. Grey, dull yet still intact. Unfortunately, Peeta Mellark was celebrating his birthday on a dark day like this. However, he could care less. He had his wife that he loves more than his own life. And as long as they were close to each other, they had a large grin paste on their faces.

Peeta glanced at the rain before continuing to the shower. He didn't mind the rain and neither did his wife. It reminds them of their lives; to have been changed for the better. And it's times like this where he's genuinely glad his name was called those many years ago. Although they experienced heartbreaks, emotional corruption and even physical damage, they still managed to grow back together.

And still with nightmares haunting them and his episodes occasionally play out, they would end their days with kisses and smiles.

Peeta washed himself and dressed casually. The pouring outside wouldn't let them leave the house, so what's the point? Normally, they'd dress up and have a birthday dinner with Haymitch, Greasy Sae's granddaughter, Delly and sometimes Gale's family. They've accepted Peeta as their own and have grown to love him as part of the family.

He walked downstairs to fix himself breakfast when he found his wife in _his _apron, placing another pancake on the stack on the counter. He was surprised because she rarely cooks and when she does, it's mostly pancakes since they are the only food she can make perfectly without burning the kitchen.

She heard his footsteps and turned to look at him. She beamed a smile at him and put down the pan skillet she was grasping. "Good morning, birthday boy."

Her arms reached over his broad shoulders and he wrapped his around her frame. Her comment made him chuckled and he kissed her earlobe. "I'm not a _boy _anymore, Katniss. You do know how old I am today."

She laughed at his comeback and shook her head. She leaned back from the embrace with her palms caressing his neck and his arms, loosened on her hips. Her grey eyes bored into his blue ones that reminded her of the past. "Not physically. But you are mentally." He rolled his eyes as childishly as he could to tease her. He then put his lips by her ear.

"I don't think you would've said that a couple nights ago…" He whispered huskily. He felt her warm cheeks. She playfully slapped his chest as she brought forth the stack of pancakes. She made him sit before presenting her masterpiece.

In whip cream, Katniss had written him _Happy Birthday_ with a heart under it completely made out of cherries. Peeta felt the happiest he's ever felt in years. That even with the deaths of his family and countless peoples behind them, they've finally live the rest of their lives smiling. They ate the breakfast in peace with the comforting thumps of the rain.

The only thing that would make this life better was something that he started asking Katniss after five years of marriage. He's hinted it for the next ten years after that but never felt comfort in trying to pressure her. And the only thing that's made him not give up on hope for her to say yes was a promise she has made a year ago.

"_You love me. Real or not real?"_

_Katniss softly grinned at her husband as she held his hand. "Real."_

"_If you love me enough, can I finally convince you to have children?" His heart fluttered in hope for her to finally agree. Katniss huffed silently and looked back at him. _

"_Peeta – "but he cut her off._

"_It doesn't have to be now. I don't want to pressure you or anything like that. I'll just find it nice to have children around, keeping us busy and be a complete family." This made her grin return._

"_Maybe someday soon. I promise."_

"I have a present for you, Peeta. I'm pretty sure it's the best you'll ever get." Katniss' voice broke his thoughts. Now he was curious on what her gift to him was. The next thing he notices a small box in his palm. He removes the lid and his eyes stared at the present inside.

It was a positive pregnancy test.

He arms surrounded his wife in happiness and spun her in small circles. He kissed her lips with so much passion that she returned. Their fears were gone and sunshine broke though their barriers.

"Congratulations, birthday boy."

_**I hope you liked this fanfic. I personally believe that'd be the best birthday present a husband could have. So what do you think? Go ahead and review and tell me if I should write more Hunger Games stories.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


End file.
